hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Arm Wrestling
"Let us learn what sort you are: Strong? Clever? Wise? The circumstances under which you come here put the lie to that." '' This is an Encounter Card in ''Hand of Fate 2. It involves a series of competitions, the outcome determined by a Dice Gambit. Progress on this card persists through challenges, so if the player wins a given round, they will advance to the next, but only when they land on the card again in another challenge. Failure on any particular round will reset the card back to round one. Event You enter a competition of strength at a fair. A gold prize is available to the winner. Round 1 (Dice target: 10) In the first round of the competition your opponent is the diminutive Rolan, a halfling from a traveling troupe of acrobats. Success Rolan is no match for your strength. He gives a disappointed backflip off the table and collects his meagre winnings, then cartwheels out the door. You receive a 10 Gold gain card You take your reward from the purser on the way out the tavern. When you return, you will compete in the next round for a larger prize. Failure You are surprised by Rolan's strength. You learn not to underestimate acrobats or halflings. You receive a 5 Gold gain card You take the lesser reward for losing in the competition of strength. When you return, a new contest will begin. Round 2 (Dice target: 12) In the second round of the competition you sit opposite the aged frame of Huntley Toothless. He boasts about once being a Silencer for the Thieves Guild. Success Huntley crumples in defeat almost instantly. "You're lucky I'm not twenty or thirty years younger," he says, grumbling. You receive a 20 Gold gain card You take your reward from the purser on the way out the tavern. When you return, you will compete in the next round for a larger prize. Failure The haggard ex-hitman appears to know some type of hand grip that numbs your muscles. You are defeated. You receive a 5-10 Gold gain card. You take the lesser reward for losing in the competition of strength. When you return, a new contest will begin. Round 3 (Dice target: 14) Your opponent in the third round is Paralee 'The Brass Hag'. She touts herself as a fearsome pirate but needs the money from this competition to get herself a boat. Success The Brass Hag' cannot live up to the strength of her name and slumps in defeat.'' '''You receive a 30 Gold gain card You take your reward from the purser on the way out the tavern. When you return, you will compete in the next round for a larger prize. Failure A surge of strength brings Paralee a swift victory. You receive a 5-10 Gold gain card. You take the lesser reward for losing in the competition of strength. When you return, a new contest will begin. Round 4 (Dice target: 16) A masked bounty hunter sits, motionless, across the table from you. You prepare themselves for the fourth round of competition. Success You can hear heavy breathing through your opponent's mask. Your opponent silently rises from the table and leaves with their consolation prize. The player gains 4 Fame. The player gains 40 Gold. You take your reward from the purser on the way out the tavern. When you return, you will compete in the next round for a larger prize. Failure Your masked opponent shows no sign of celebration despite their win. You receive a 10-15 Gold gain card. You take the lesser reward for losing in the competition of strength. When you return, a new contest will begin. Round 5 (Dice target: 18) A bedraggled but cheery mercenary named Drake Thorne introduces himself. "You look like a fierce opponent, good luck to you." Success Drake Thorne spits on the ground after his defeat. "Cheat!" he yells. "They must have cheated." The crowd jeers as he sulks through the door. The player gains this card's Shard. Failure Drake Thorne abandons his friendly facade and flings a flagon of aie at your face. "I win!" The player draws a Gold Gain card. You take the lesser reward for losing in the competition of strength. When you return, a new contest will begin. Round 6 (Dice target: 20) Odera Kasot slices through the murmuring crowd like a jet black knife. "Your failure will be delightful," she says, winking at you with her golden eyes. Success (insert story text here) Failure A knowing smile lights up Odera Kasot's face. "Just as expected, your failure is exquisite," she says with a smack of her lips. The player draws a Gold Gain card. You take the lesser reward for losing in the competition of strength. When you return, a new contest will begin. Unlocked by Defeating The Fool challenge Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Dice Gambits Category:Shards Category:Encounter Shards Category:Gain Gold